The Comforting Rain
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto have a chat in the rain. Fluff! Not a pairing.


**I own nothing except the story idea!**

* * *

"Naruto. You should be in bed. You could get a cold." The ANBU Hound said calmly.

Naruto looked at him from his spot on the roof. His bright blonde hair glowed like a beacon under the dark sky and gentle rain. His six year old malnourished body slightly shivered in the cold.

"I'm not sleepy." He answered, shaking his head. Naruto liked Hound. He along Weasel were the only ANBU who cared about his well being. All the other ANBU protected him when he was on the brink of death while Hound and Weasel helped before the villagers could do anything.

"You can get sick, it's raining." Hound tried again. He walked forward to sit down next to him.

"It's okay. I like the rain." Naruto pulled his legs to his chest, holding them in place with his arms. Hound 'hmmed' in thought.

"And why is that?" Naruto paused, turning his gaze to the sky, rain drops falling on his face.

"Because they hide my tears." He whispered. He couldn't see Hound's face with his mask in place. He wondered if Hound was going to tell him monsters don't cry and leave him. The thought made more tears fall down his face. The tears warmed his face for a few seconds before the cold rain took over.

* * *

Kakashi looked down at his sensei's legacy. There were times when he hated Konoha. They feared what they couldn't understand and as a result the villagers took out all their fear and anger out on Naruto. They didn't know the difference between the jailer and tenant or they did not acknowledge it. They were so blinded with hatred they couldn't see the undeniable fact that Naruto was a miniature Minato. He even had Kushina's surname, to which everyone knew they were in a relationship.

There were also times (a lot in fact) when her hated himself. Kakashi was a big fat coward and he knew damn well.

He had been ashamed of his father so he turned his back on him probably when his father needed him the most. Even once he died, Kakashi blamed everything on his father. He was a coward to hold his emotions in and push people away so he couldn't get hurt again.

Obito knocked sense into him but it was too late to save him. Obito saved his life and gave him his Sharingan when he didn't deserve it at all. Later, he tried to keep his promise to Obito but ended up killing Rin with his own two hands.

Then Minato-sensei died and he was too caught up in his grief and mourning to realize he had to protect their child. He was such a coward it took him over a year to even _glance_ at him.

The Third Hokage made him see reason afterwards to protect him from harm. Now after years of looking after Naruto, the little Jinchuuriki wormed his way into his heart, stubbornly hanging on.

So when Naruto tells him he takes comfort from crying in the rain, it breaks his heart a bit.

Naruto shouldn't be living this way, he should have been living with his parents, living his life without fear.

Although, Kakashi was amazed that Naruto did not resent Konoha and instead wished to become the Hokage to earn their trust. Naruto was braver than he ever was when the villagers hated him because of his father.

.

.

.

What was he supposed to say in a situation like this? He wasn't one for comforting people. He never was. He laid his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his hair. Naruto looked up at him in surprise.

"It's okay to cry without the rain Naruto, we can't keep our feelings in forever. That's what makes us human." Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"Do you cry too?" Hesitating, he nodded.

"Even I do." Kakashi stood up, pulling Naruto along by his hand. "It's time for bed. The future Hokage needs his sleep to face the day." Grumbling but cooperating, Naruto allowed Kakashi to change his clothes and tuck him in.

"Goodnight Hound-nii." Spoke Naruto, drowsy with sleep.

"Goodnight Naruto."

* * *

In the morning, Naruto woke up late, and he rushed to get ready. As he passed his dresser, he stopped, staring in shock at the dog plushie.

Picking up the toy, he read the note attached. _'His name is Hansuke*. He will always listen to your troubles when I'm not here. -Hound'_ Naruto wiped the tears that formed.

_'Thank you Hound-nii.'_ Glancing at the clock, he resumed his actions. "I'm late!"

* * *

*Hansuke: Helpful friend.

Some fluff with Kakashi and Naruto! Hope you guys like this. Be sure to check out my other story 'Happy Mother's Day Tsunade.'


End file.
